winx_clubfandomcom-20200223-history
Roxy (World of Winx)
Princess Roxy '''of the terrestrial fairies' mystical kingdom of Tir Nan Og is the only magical being, in addition to the main six fairies of the Winx Club to appear in this spinoff series. However, like the fifth and sixth seasons of Winx Club, she continued to play a minor role in each episode she appeared in. History In this alternate reality, she is owner of the Frutti Music Bar in place of her father Klaus. She still has a beloved pet dog, whom is renamed Arthur here. She is only one Bloom turns to after Ace fires her from ''WOW! ''Roxy is happy to do what she can to help Bloom in eluding Detectives Gomez and Evans, and finding leads on the mysterious Talent Thief. For some reason, she is absent all throughout the second season and is never mentioned by any of the Winx Club. Had a third season been produced, she would have made far more appearances, all with major roles; assisting her fellow fairies in stopping the Dark Dame, Baba Yaga, from reviving her lost Coven of Witches to overcome all fairies on Earth. Appearances Season One * The Talent Thief (debut) * New Powers * The Shaman * Dangerous Waters * Shadows on the Snow Season Three * Appearance Frutti Music Bar Uniform Just like her incarnation from ''Winx Club's ''fourth season, in which she debuted, she has waist-length hot pink hair with yellow tips, pale skin, and violet eyes. She dons the same attire when she worked at the Frutti Music Bar as waitress, which is owned by her human father Klaus in that alternate reality. Spy Outfit At one point, she had on a black spy-type jumpsuit with light sea-green stripes on the sides of her long sleeves. As Fairy of Animals She has not transformed, so it is unknown whether she still would be in her basic Winx/Fairy form in this alternate reality. Magical Powers As the terrestrial Fairy of Animals, Princess Roxy is exceptionally skilled in her ever-increasing magic and animal-related spells, regardless of her inexperience and low fairy status. None of her animal-related spells are spoken. The only ability she had displayed is: * '''Animal Scrying: Capable of seeing through the eyes of her ever-faithful hound Arthur. Her eyes and his glow with purplish aura when this psionic link is used. As such, Roxy can easily see things from great distances, as Arthur can travel incredibly fast without stopping for minutes. Natural Abilities * Agility & Endurance: 'Even without transforming, she is capable of jumping over rooftops from a distance with ease, as seen in Episode 10. * '''Speed: '''She is capable of keeping up with Bloom's speed, while in her spy jumpsuit, as seen in "Dangerous Waters". Trivia * She is the only other magical being to appear as a frequent ally to the Winx Club, and to be from the ongoing ''Winx Club ''series. * It is unknown whether Evans and Gomez deduced that she is a fellow fairy, having seen her with Bloom a few times. Quotes Season One * "We're thrilled to be a part of it, Bloom. And, in honor of the show, we're introducing a new fruit-smoothie called ''Rainbow WOW!" * "Double smoothie for you. You ordered one for two?" * "Annabelle? Yes." * "Don't know. After her performance, nobody saw her." * Uh...can I get you anything else?" * "Sure. Do you want Rainbow'' or Peach?" * "Two strangers were asking me about the dressing room." * "What's the problem?' * "Who wants it back, I imagine." * "Doesn't seem like a piece of cake." * "Your detectives just got there. Arthur saw them parked outside." * "Don't move. They just sat down." * "We can buy some time." * "He'll keep them busy for awhile." * "Don't worry, Bloom. Good luck." * "I can see them. Through his eyes." * "Evans and Gomez are on their way to the airport. They have the watch." * "If only we had wings." * "Wait, Boom! Arthur sees Jim, who's just landed on the street." * "It's a trap!" * "Mine." * "What's going on?" * "That's ridiculous!" * "You don't believe him, do you?" * ''(uncertain) "Are you sure?" Season Three *" About Princess Roxy * "We're here the owner of the Frutti Music Bar-Roxy." * "Thanks, Roxy." * "And if I need help, I'll ring-" * "I already know who can give me a hand." * "I know you're busy, Roxy, but i need your help." * "That's why I thought of you. Roxy, what's wrong?" * "I have to go, Roxy. I'm counting on you." * "Thanks for your help, Roxy." * "I don't want you to risk it." Trivia * She does not transform into her standard Winx/Fairy form nor her enhanced Charmix form nor accompany the Winx Club on any missions, as she did not possess the greater fairy powers of Dreamix or Orynix to enter the world of dreams at will. * She is not wearing the magical [[The White Circle|'''White Circle]] of the Earth's fairies' on her finger, a artifact that rightfully belongs to her as Princess of the terrestrial fairies, which also further develops and drastically magnifies all of her abilities one hundredfold. * It is unknown whether she has a bright sea green-colored , butterfly-shaped Winx wristwatch, though she was able to contact Bloom on her light blue-colored butterfly Winx watch in "New Powers." * She appears in the ending song The Wonderful World of Winx, never in the opening song.